1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to molded pieces of plastic with at least a partial metal coating of their surfaces, whereby the surfaces are roughened up through pretreatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the German LP 19 09 489 a method is known for the manufacture of molded pieces (of polymers), which can be reset through heat, having a low electric resistance. At least one portion of the resettable molded piece surface therein is coated with a thin film of a metal. The coating is applied in various ways, whereby the surface to be coated is previously correspondingly treated. In spite of a pretreatment of the surface; for example, through roughening-up by means of etching or oxidizing liquids, the danger exists that the metal coating will become at least partially damaged or that it will also separate when the molded parts alter their shape through the shrinking operation.